Felejthetetlen
by Chymerea
Summary: „Tudja-e, hogy miért kevés a szerotonin a szervezetében?" Az első Inception fanficem. A történetet egy jó barátom, Jatan álma inspirálta – ezúton is köszönöm neki, hogy a rendelkezésemre bocsátotta. A formátumot Samuel Beckett Godot-ra várva című színműve ihlette, bár nem tudom, miért pont ez jutott róla eszembe. /A kép David Fischer építész terve./


**FELEJTHETETLEN**

**Összefoglaló:  
**

„**Tudja-e, hogy miért kevés a szerotonin a szervezetében?" Az első Inception fanficem. A történetet egy jó barátom, Jatan álma inspirálta – ezúton is köszönöm neki, hogy a rendelkezésemre bocsátotta. A formátumot Samuel Beckett Godot-ra várva című színműve ihlette, bár nem tudom, miért pont ez jutott róla eszembe. Ja, és a cím névadója a Felejthetetlen című film, ami rámutatott arra, hogy az első gyilkosságot nem felejti el az ember. **

**Személyek:**

**Peter Hortai  
Elmeszakértő  
Szobatárs  
Mr. Charles  
Rendőr**

_Bányásztelep, Írország. Vendégmunkások szállása, éjjel 11 óra, helyi idő szerint._

**Peter Hortai  
**(Nagydarab szőke férfi belép a közös konyhába.) Hi!

**Szobatárs  
**Neked is! Mi járatban? (fel sem néz a pornóújságból, amiből az ír nyelvet tanulja.)

**Peter Hortai  
**Keresem az utolsó sört... (a hűtőben matat)

**Szobatárs  
**Adj nekem is! (türelmetlenül nyújtja a kezét, még mindig az újságot nézi.) Mennyit húztál le?

**Peter Hortai  
**Tessék! 12 órát. (csendben ülnek, és isznak.)

**Szobatárs  
**(kicsit később) Akkor dőlni fog a lé! Az asszony örülni fog! (emeli magasra a sört)

**Peter Hortai  
**Nemigen fog örülni... mert nem létezik. (majdnem őszintén nevet fel) Szoktál álmodni? (másról akar beszélni, akármiről)

**Szobatárs  
**Naná, fizetésemelésről és egy nyelvi diplomáról! (lapoz egyet a pornóújságban, hosszasan nézi az egyik képet)

**Peter Hortai  
**Derék dolog... (elhallgatnak, isszák a sört)

**Szobatárs  
**Az. De felesleges. (lemondóan legyint)

**Peter Hortai  
**Már miért lenne az? (szeretné felvonni a szemöldökét, de aztán mégsem teszi)

**Szobatárs  
**Mert mindez csak káprázat. Ámítás. Hogy vezet valahova... hogy lesz valami. De nem lesz. (elhallgat) Vagyis lesz, ugyanez. Mindig.

**Peter Hortai  
**Hiszen mindjárt előléptetnek!

**Szobatárs  
**Ja, és ha elcseszek valamit, levonják az fizetésemből! (csóválja a fejét)

**Peter Hortai  
**Ja... Igyunk! (isznak)

**Peter Hortai  
**(hosszú hallgatás után) Na, lépek aludni... (tápászkodik fel a székről)

**Szobatárs  
**(felkapja a fejét) Vigyázz az álmaidra. Megmérgezik az ébrenlétet!

**Peter Hortai  
**(értőn bólogat) Vigyázok! Takarékosan álmodok! (megkeresi a szobájukat, és a söre végeztével aludni tér)

* * *

Város Magyarországon. Rendőrök közlekedési balesetnél helyszínelnek.

**Peter Hortai  
**(zaklatottan) Hirtelen lépett elém! Nem láttam, hogy jön! Az autók közül gurult ki elém a biciklivel...

**Rendőr  
**(hivatalos hangon) Fogyasztott alkoholt?

**Peter Hortai  
**(elgondolkodik) Egy sört, mielőtt lefeküdtem aludni... (tovább gondolkodik)

**Rendőr  
**Ez mikor volt?

**Peter Hortai  
**(még erősebben gondolkodik)  
Tegnap este... de egy másik országban...

**Rendőr  
**Hogy érti?

**Peter Hortai  
**Vendégmunkás vagyok Írországban...

**Rendőr  
**(határozottan) A papírjai szerint nem! (gyanakodva méregeti)

**Peter Hortai  
**Mi lett a gyerekkel? Jól van?

**Rendőr  
**(ír) Most velem kell jönnie!

**Peter Hortai  
**Természetesen. (aggódva) A gyerek, hogy van? A mentők elvitték, de nem mondtak semmit!

**Rendőr  
**Mindent meg tud időben (kitereli a színről)

* * *

Bíróság, Magyarország

**Elmeszakértő  
**(monoton, hivatalos hangon) Ami a vádlott beszámíthatóságát illeti, véleményem szerint a baleset időpontjában...

**Peter Hortai  
**(udvariasan) Kérem, mondják meg, hogy mi történt a gyerekkel. Senki nem mond nekem semmit! (már ingerülten)

**Elmeszakértő  
**(Hortai Péterhez fordul) Tudja-e, hogy miért kevés a szerotonin a szervezetében?

**Peter Hortai  
**Tessék?

**Elmeszakértő  
**Ismétlem, tudja-e, hogy miért kevés a szerotonin a szervezetében? (kissé irritáltan)

**Peter Hortai  
**Úgy érti, hogy miért stresszelem magam? Hát miért ne stresszelném magam, amikor gondatlanság miatti emberölésért lehet lecsuknak egy életre. Egyébként hogy van a gyerek? Életben van?

**Elmeszakértő  
**Nem a mostani dolog miatti stresszre gondolok, hanem az azt megelőzőre. (hatásszünetet tart) Tudja-e, azaz el tudja-e képzelni azt, hogy az első halálos kimenetelű közúti balesete óta érzi magát ilyen rosszul a bőrében?

**Peter Hortai  
**Az első? Miért, volt ezelőtt is?! És mijaz, hogy halálos? Meghalt?! (visszaemlékszik az életére, hogy volt-e ilyesmi, de nem rémlik)

**Elmeszakértő  
**Az agy egy csodálatos gépezet, az embert megvédheti, de meg is tréfálhatja...halálosan... (újabb hatásszünet) Nem emlékszik az első balesetére, ugye?

**Peter Hortai  
**Nem rémlik. (kissé bizonytalan)

**Elmeszakértő  
**Az agya csodálatosan kisöpört mindent. (tárgyilagosan)

**Peter Hortai  
**Mindent? (meglepetten és hitetlenkedve) A balesetet?

**Elmeszakértő  
**Azt is...

**Peter Hortai  
**Mit még?

**Elmeszakértő  
**Hallott már a poszt-traumatikus sokkról? Az agy leblokkol...és cserébe ad valami mást...

**Peter Hortai  
**Mit?

**Elmeszakértő  
**Jelen pillanatban nehezen tudná elképzelni, hogy Brooklynban látott napvilágot szegény sorsú, metodista, fekete szülők gyermekeként? (felvonja a szemöldökét) Egyszerűbb volt kitalálnia egy nemlétező országot Európa eldugott részén és egy új személyiséget, és annak a kis bezárt világnak az állampolgárának képzelnie magát, mint szembesülnie a tragédiával amit okozott...

**Peter Hortai  
**(értetlenkedve közbeszól) Hogy?

**Elmeszakértő  
**… A trauma hatására kitalált egy álomvilágot, amiben ön a fantáziaországának egy kimondhatatlan nevű tagját, Hortai Pétert személyesíti meg. A második "balesetével" viszont előidézte a tudatalattija önmagát beteljesítő jóslatát. Ugyanis a tudatalattija harcol, hogy visszakapja a régi személyiségét, és most önön múlik, hogy felébred-e hosszúra nyúlt álmából, hogy megállapíthassuk, hogy kezelésre szorul-e vagy életfogytiglani börtönbüntetést érdemel. (hozzáteszi) Csak önön múlik.

**Peter Hortai  
**(válaszolni akar)...

* * *

_Bányásztelep, Írország. Vendégmunkások szállása, hajnali 5 óra, helyi idő szerint._

**Peter Hortai  
**(forgolódik az ágyában, és motyog) Brooklyn... Brooklyn... hazugság...  
(felriad) Hazugság! (ismétli meg erélyesebben)  
(felkapcsolja a éjjeli lámpát az ágy fölött, megnézi a karját, aztán az arcát a telefonja sötét képernyőjében)  
Huh... (felsóhajt) csak álom volt (megkönnyebbül, és a laptopja után nyúl)

**Mr. Charles  
**(a sötétben megszólal) Egy kávét?

**Peter Hortai  
**(visszakapja a kezét, és a sötétségre mered) Ki van ott?

**Mr. Charles  
**A nevem Mr. Charles. Azért vagyok itt, hogy segítsek magának...

**Peter Hortai  
**Hogy került ide? (valami fegyver után néz, de nem talál semmit)

**Mr. Charles  
**Tudja, hogyan kezdődnek az álmok? (felkapcsolja az olvasólámpát)

**Peter Hortai  
**(hunyorog) Mi?

**Mr. Charles  
**Sehogy. Egyszer csak ott van a közepében. (már láthatóvá válik a jól öltözött férfi) Emlékszik, hogy hogyan került ide ebbe a szobába?

**Peter Hortai  
**Tessék? Mit akar tőlem? (egyre ingerültebb)

**Mr. Charles  
**(továbbra is nyugodt) Azért vagyok itt, hogy segítsek önnek. Valakik betörtek az álmaiba, hogy megszerezzenek egy nagyon fontos információt, amit a tudatalattija őriz.

**Peter Hortai  
**De én nem tudok semmi ilyesmit! (kiált fel) Én csak vendégmunkás vagyok itt!

**Mr. Charles  
**Biztos ön ebben? Emlékszik az első munkanapjára?

**Peter Hortai  
**(meglepetten hallgat) Nem... de évekkel ezelőtt volt!

**Mr. Charles  
**Vagy nem is történt meg. Csak a fedőtörténetül szolgál, és így próbálták meg magát elrejteni. (hatásszünet)

**Peter Hortai  
**Mi elől? (egyre rezignáltabb)

**Mr. Charles  
**Azt csak maga tudja, pontosabban a tudatalattija, amibe éppen most kíséreltek meg betörni. (Peter Hortai a fejét fogja) Ha segít nekem, akkor együtt kideríthetjük!

**Peter Hortai  
**(halkan, határozottan) Nem.

**Mr. Charles  
**Tessék?

**Peter Hortai  
**Azt mondtam: nem.

**Peter Hortai  
**Nem kíváncsi a válaszokra? Nagyon értékes lehet az információ, ha...

**Peter Hortai  
**NEM! TŰNJÖN EL! (megragadja az öltönyös fickót, és kipenderíti az ajtón) Még hogy álom... (visszafekszik aludni)

VÉGE


End file.
